


Kriegerliebe

by Tarlan



Series: Es kann nur einen geben [2]
Category: Highlander (1986 1991 1994 2000 2007)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-29
Updated: 2005-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PART TWO: The Warrior Bond -- Translated into German by Anne, with thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kriegerliebe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Warrior Bond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/130068) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



Connor MacLeod lehnte sich über das Bett und glättete das dunkle Haar, das auf dem schlafenden Gesicht lag. Er verfolgte den Umriss der tiefen Narbe, die über die linke Schläfe lief und fragte sich, wie der andere dieses Mal erhalten hatte. Er selbst hatte den Schnitt vieler Schwerter und in letzter Zeit das Eindringen von über einhundert Kugeln gefühlt, doch an seinem Körper waren keine Narben.

Er seufzte. Es gab immer noch so viel, das er über sein eigenes Volk lernen musste. Als er vor so vielen Jahren den Kurgan getötet hatte, da hatte er nicht erwartet, erneut kämpfen zu müssen, aber dann war der Zauberer erschienen. Er hatte den größten Teil der vergangenen Jahrhunderte in einem sich wiederholenden Zustand der Erstickung verbracht, in der Höhle, in der er gefangen war, das hatte es so aussehen lassen, als wäre Connor MacLeod der letzte seiner Art, der noch auf Erden wandelte, doch eines Tages hatte sich MacLeod die Hand aufgeschnitten, und sie war vor seinen Augen verheilt... und so wusste er es. Doch erst nachdem er den Kopf des Zauberers genommen hatte und schließlich Der Eine geworden war, hatte er sich an eine frühere Existenz auf einem heißen Wüstenplaneten zu erinnern begonnen.

Doch obwohl er jetzt durch die Belebung mit Katanas Attentätern revitalisiert war, kamen die Erinnerungen nur bruchstückhaft, meist in Form von Träumen.

Während er auf der Bettkante saß und auf das starke Profil hinunter blickte, erinnerte er sich daran, wie es alles anscheinend angefangen hatte, mit der Verschmelzung, die er mit Ramirez gebildet hatte, im Wrack eines Dings, das er jetzt als Raumschiff erkannte. Bis zu diesem Moment war er nur ein Krieger unter vielen gewesen, der dem Ruf zu den Waffen gefolgt war. Er erinnerte sich an seinen Schock, als er von Ramirez als der eine Krieger aus den vielen erwählt worden war, der die Rebellion anführen sollte. Er hatte sich umgeschaut, als alle Blicke sich ihm zuwandten, er glaubte nicht, dass das Schwert auf – ihn – zeigte. Er erkannte viele, die –nach seiner Meinung – dieser Ehre viel mehr wert waren; große Krieger, weise Männer, ältere ‚Brüder'. Vielen würde er nur als Bürschchen erscheinen, als Kind, kaum ein Jahrhundert alt... denn er war einer der Letzgeborenen.

Er runzelte die Stirn, als er an die Methode zurückdachte, durch die er eins mit Ramirez geworden war, er tauchte seine Finger in die goldene, glühende Flüssigkeit und fragte sich, was sie war und woher sie kam. Die Kraft, der Belebung, die zwischen ihren einander zugewandten Handflächen hin und her ging, hatte seine Nervenenden auf viel subtilere Weise angeregt als er es seither durch das Nehmen eines Kopfes erlebt hatte. Da war keine explosive Gewalt, keine schreienden Nervenenden, nur ein sanftes Summen, das sein ganzes Wesen durchdrang.

Seine Führung war kurzlebig gewesen – so war es ihm wenigstens damals erschienen. Kaum hatte sich die Belebung zwischen ihnen aufgelöst, war der Aufschrei ertönt, dass General Katanas Streitkräfte angriffen; sie waren verraten worden.

Er erinnerte sich an die Schlachtpläne, die hastig aufgestellt worden waren, doch Katanas Streitkräfte lagen im Hinterhalt, seine Männer waren gegenüber den ‚Rebellen' weitaus in der Überzahl. Connor hatte gekämpft und war dann mit denen geflohen, die von seiner zerschlagenen Armee noch übrig waren, nur um zu sehen, wie sie einer nach dem anderen niedergefochten und geköpft worden waren, bis nur er und Ramirez unter den blutüberströmten, kopflosen Leichen noch übrig waren; umzingelt von den Tausenden, die Katanas Streitkräfte ausmachten.

Es war dieses unheimliche Schweigen, an das er sich am meisten erinnerte, während seine Augen durch das Meer aus spöttischen Gesichtern gingen, doch dann hatte sich ein leises Murmeln erhoben, nach und nach wurde es lauter, während sich das Meer teilte. Er war mit hoch erhobenem Kopf an Ramirez Seite geschritten, durch den von Kriegern gesäumten Weg, der sich vor ihnen öffnete und hinter ihnen wieder schloss, bis sie das andere Ende erreicht hatten. Er hatte dort auf sie gewartet. Connor hatte Katanas Gesicht tausend Mal auf den Monitoren gesehen; gefesselt von der Kraft, die von diesem Mann ausging, obwohl er die despotischen Methoden verabscheute, mit denen er diese Welt regierte. Doch diese Bilder waren vor der Realität verblasst. Katanas Gesicht war gerötet vom Sieg, die dunklen Augen leuchteten, die vollen Lippen waren feucht und ein wenig geöffnet. Sein Atem war beschleunigt von der Erheiterung einer Schlacht, die gut gekämpft... und gewonnen worden war. Er hatte großartig ausgesehen, und bei diesem Anblick hatte Connor MacLeod endlich erkannt, dass es noch andere Bande gab außer dem Hass, die seine Sinne umgarnten.

Connor erinnerte sich an die Nacht nach ihrer Niederlage durch Katanas Hand, als er angekettet, aber rebellisch in den Räumen des Anführers von Zeist gelegen hatte, hoch in der uralten Festung. Katana war eingetreten, seine in schwarzes Leder gehüllte Gestalt schlenderte in die Zelle, noch immer strahlte er Macht und Zuversicht aus. Nur seine Wut, kaum beherrscht, während er Katanas Worte des Triumphes mit seinen eigenen Anklagen gekontert hatte, hatte ihn daran gehindert, in dem Verlangen zu ertrinken, das ihn plötzlich überschwemmt hatte.

Ja. Er hatte sich ungebeten – und unerwünscht - von dem dunklen Krieger angezogen gefühlt, das hatte vor Jahrzehnten begonnen, als er zu der kraftvollen Gestalt auf einem Bildschirm emporblickte; war stärker geworden, seit er dem Mann in Person gegenübergestanden hatte, aber das Wissen um dieses Verlangen war während seines Transportes zur Erde verloren gegangen.

MacLeod seufzte erneut, während er sich fragte, welche Methoden die Priester verwendet hatten, um seinen Verstand und seinen Körper in etwas zu verwandeln, das einem menschlichen Baby ähnelte; einem Wechselbalg. Er fragte sich wieder, welche ‚Magie' sichergestellt hatte, dass er seinen ersten Tod im gleichen physikalischen Zustand erlebte, in dem er von Zeist verbannt worden war. Offensichtlich waren Katana und seine Attentäter nicht auf die gleiche Weise gesandt worden, denn sie kamen mit dem vollen Wissen, wer und was sie waren, hier an. Ein kleines Lächeln verzog seinen Mundwinkel.

„Vielleicht spielten die Priester keine Rolle bei Deiner Ankunft auf der Erde." Katana stöhnte leise, schlief aber weiter. „Willst Du deshalb nicht zurückkehren?"

MacLeod beobachtete das Heben und Senken der glatten, breiten Brust, während seine Gedanken an diesen ersten Morgen zurückgingen, nachdem er Katana im Kampf besiegt und als mit ihm verbundenen Krieger genommen hatte. Als er seinen neuen Gefährten eingeladen hatte, mit ihm nach Zeist zurückzukehren, war Katana zurückgewichen, Furcht verdüsterte die dunklen Augen. Er wusste, dass dieser Krieger viele dunkle Geheimnisse hatte, doch obwohl er die Macht hatte, in die Gedanken seines mit ihm vereinten Partners einzudringen, wollte MacLeond nur ungern diesen kleinen Funken von Vertrauen zerstören, der beständig zwischen ihnen wuchs. Stattdessen hatte Katana um Zeit gebeten, um sich an seine neue Position im Leben zu gewöhnen. In den vergangenen fünfhundert Jahren war er Herr über seine Bestimmung gewesen, aber jetzt war er kaum mehr als ein Sklave. Connor MacLeod begriff, dass er der Herr über Katanas Leben und Seele geworden war, als er die Belebung, aber nicht den Kopf des besiegten Kriegers genommen hatte. MacLeod fühlte sich genötigt, diese Bitte zu gewähren, wenn er mehr als nur das Vertrauen dieses Mannes gewinnen wollte.

Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn innehalten. Was wollte er mehr?

Liebe?

MacLeod schloss kurz die Augen, als das Wort und das Gefühl, das es auslöste, in seinen Gedanken herumwirbelte, es löste eine Leidenschaft aus, die er über die Jahrhunderte beinahe vergessen hatte, die aber erneut aufgeflammt war, als er die rituelle Verbindung vervollständigt hatte. Er studierte das schlafende Gesicht, stumm verfluchte er seine moralistische Einstellung. Der Kurgan hätte den Geist dieses Mannes hemmungslos gepackt, ihn vor sich ausgebreitet, gewaltsam jeden Gedanken erforscht; aber der Kurgan war kaum mehr als ein Tier gewesen, ohne einen anderen Wunsch als zu herrschen, zu kontrollieren... zu dominieren und zu besitzen; er wollte nur seine Überlegenheit über alle anderen Wesen zeigen. In völligem Kontrast dazu wollte MacLeod diesen Mann nicht dominieren; er wollte, dass sie gleich waren. Er wollte, dass Katana ihn mit der gleichen Liebe und dem gleichen Verlangen ansah, das sein Herz erfüllte, wenn er seinen Gefährten ansah.

Ein weiterer Seufzer entwich ihm, als er bemerkte, wie sein mit ihm vereinter Krieger sich rührte.

Ebenholzfarbene Augen öffneten sich, um sich einem neuen Tag zu stellen, ein winziges Lächeln spielte um die weichen Lippen, als das warme Sonnenlicht sein Gesicht berührte. Das Lächeln wurde stärker, als der dunkle Blick den tiefblauen Augen seines Zuschauers begegnete, doch dann verdüsterte er sich, als das Erkennen den schläfrigen Verstand erreichte.

MacLeod senkte enttäuscht den Blick, als der andere sich von ihm abwandte, doch dann hob er ihn wieder und studierte das starke Profil des Mannes, der Zeist seit mehr als siebenhundert Erdjahren regierte.

„Ich dachte, wir gehen heute ins Kunstmuseum."

Katana verzog spöttisch das Gesicht, aber MacLeod wusste, es war nur ein Reflex. Er hatte den widerwilligen Mann während der beiden letzten Wochen in diverse kulturelle Zentren geschleppt und bemerkt, dass der andere Schönheit zu schätzen wusste, wenn er glaubte, dass MacLeods Aufmerksamkeit von ihm abgewandt war, trotz seiner Proteste, dass diese Orte nur für Narren und Träumer bestimmt waren. Das war weit entfernt von dem Katana, den er zu kennen glaubte... aber nicht unwillkommen.

MacLeod erhob sich vom Bett und zog sich in die hintere Ecke des Raums zurück, um Katana ein wenig Privatsphäre zu verschaffen.

****

Während Katana dunkle Jeanshosen überzog, warf er dem jüngeren Mann verstohlene Blicke zu. Vor Jahrhunderten hatte McLeon ihn gewarnt, dass das Volk von Zeist darauf wartete, dass er sorglos wurde. Also, der Tag, an dem er dummerweise zur Erde gekommen war, um Connor MacLeod zu töten, war der Tag gewesen, an dem er diese Prophezeiung erfüllt hatte. Es war eine Sorglosigkeit gewesen, die aus Selbstgefälligkeit geboren war – und aus dem Verlangen, das einzige Wesen auszulöschen, das es geschafft hatte, in jeden seiner wachen Gedanken und seiner Träume seit fünfhundert Jahre einzudringen. Die Kraft seiner Leidenschaft für MacLeod hatte ihn von dem Tag an, als er den jüngeren Krieger zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, verwirrt. Aber warum? Während dieser Jahrhunderte hatte er darüber nachgedacht. Was es nur körperlich? War da etwas an diesen großen, durchdringenden blauen Augen... oder an der weichen, fast zischenden Stimme. War es die hochgewachsene, muskulöse Gestalt, oder wie meisterhaft der Mann das Schwert beherrschte; wie geschickt er sich einen Weg durch ein Dutzend von Katanas Männern pariert und gekontert hatte. Während der General von einem höheren Standort aus zugesehen hatte... oder war es die stolze Haltung und die Intelligenz des Mannes? Selbst in der Niederlage hatte Connor MacLeod ihm die Stirn geboten, er brauchte nicht mehr als Worte, um ihn an mehr als einem Dutzend Stellen zu schneiden.

Katana wusste, es war nicht ein einziges von diesen Dingen, sondern eine Mischung aus allen.

Er verfluchte sich selbst. Nach beinahe fünfhundert Jahren hatte er erfahren, dass Connor MacLeod der letzte seiner Art auf der Erde war, und, wie die Priester bestimmt hatten, würde MacLeod die Wahl haben, nach Zeist zurückzukehren oder auf der Erde alt zu werden. Katana hatte abgewartet, welche Wahl er treffen würde, und war überrascht gewesen, als MacLeod keinen Versuch gemacht hatte zurückzukehren. Also weshalb hatte er die Attentäter ausgesandt, besonders diese beiden unfähigen Narren?

Eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte eine Antwort, die er nicht hören wollte, aber Katana wusste, es war die Wahrheit. Wenn er noch ein paar Jahre gewartet hätte, dann wäre Connor MacLeod gestorben... und Katana wurde klar, dass ein Teil von ihm mit dem anderen Krieger gestorben wäre. Sein Unterbewusstsein hatte zwei Narren ausgesandt, um getötet zu werden; zwei Belebungen, um die alternde Hülle des Mannes wiederzubeleben, den er... begehrte. Tief innen wusste er, dass sie sterben würden, und tief innen wusste er, dass er eine Entschuldigung finden würde, um wieder in Connor MacLeods Leben einzutreten.

Er hatte angenommen, wenn er den Mann nach all diesen Jahrhunderten wieder sehen würde, dann würde dadurch das Feuer gelöscht und er würde von den unerwünschten Gefühlen befreit sein, doch das Gegenteil davon hatte sich als wahr herausgestellt. In den letzten zwei Wochen so nahe bei ihm zu leben, hatte nur dazu beigetragen, seine Seele zu entflammen, bis er es beinahe unmöglich fand, die erotischen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Stumm betete er, dass er diesem Mann sein tiefstes und dunkelstes Geheimnis nicht verraten hatte – die Tatsache, dass er seit fünfhundert Jahren auf einer anderen Welt auf Connor MacLeod fixiert war.

Katana erblickte sich im Spiegel der Frisierkommode, und das Herz in seiner Brust sackte zusammen. Er konnte nichts sehen, das der jüngere Krieger an ihm attraktiv finden würde. Sein Haar, einst lang und fließend, war jetzt kurz und abgehackt geschnitten, es war nicht einmal genug übrig, um es im Nacken zusammenzubinden. Er hob die linke Hand und studierte die Narbe, die vom Ellbogen bis zu den Fingerknöcheln verlief, genauso verfärbt wie die an seiner linken Schläfe. Beide hatte er zur gleichen Zeit erworben – ihr Vorhandensein war eine ständige Erinnerung an seine Unwürdigkeit. Er schob seine Schultern in das dunkle T-Shirt, sah auf und fand Augen voller... Katana wollte glauben, dass es Lust war, die er in den blauen Augen leuchten sah, doch schließlich war er überzeugt, dass es nur die Befriedigung des Eroberers war... oder Mitleid.

****

Es begann mit einer einfachen Frage, als sie sich den ‚Monarch of the Glen'1 ansahen, doch die sich daraus ergebende Diskussion erbrachte das schönste Erlebnis ihres bisherigen gemeinsamen Lebens. MacLeod lächelte, während er seinen Krieger-Gefährten beobachtete, wie er die wunderschöne offene Heidelandschaft studierte, die mit dem verschwommenem lila und purpur der wilden Erika erfüllt war. Im Zentrum stand ein stolzer Hirsch, den Kopf trotzig erhoben, während er sich dem Jäger stellte.

Die Erinnerung an scheinbar endlose Gebiete aus öder Erde und Sand drängten sich in seine Gedanken, und MacLeod begriff, wie reich ihn seine Erfahrungen auf diesem Planeten gemacht hatten. Auf Zeist lebten nur wenige Kreaturen in dem öden Land, deshalb konnte Katana nicht viele der Wunder erfahren haben, die MacLeod als gegeben hinnahm. Das brachte ihn zu der Frage, wer von ihnen beiden wirklich gesegnet war. Sein Exil hatte vielleicht Katana die Herrschaft über eine Wüstenwelt überlassen, aber er hatte Jahrhunderte der Reisen durch ständig wechselnde Panoramen erlebt, heiße Wüsten, kalte Tundren, grasige Ebenen und dichte Regenwälder. Er hatte eisbedeckte Berge erstiegen und war durch von Heidekraut gefüllte Täler gewandert, doch selbst die Landschaft wurde noch überschattet von der reichen Vielfalt an Bräuchen und Sprachen, die er bei den Menschen entdeckt hatte, die er kennen gelernt und geliebt hatte.

Der Highlander trat näher an den anderen Mann heran, er fühlte die Wärme, die von der stämmigeren Gestalt ausging, und empfand die Gemeinschaft als angenehm, während er diese Welt mit seinem Erwählten teilte. Mit erneuerter Begeisterung gingen sie zum nächsten Gemälde weiter, sie teilten ihre Ansichten über das, was sie in jedem neuen Bild sahen. MacLeod schnappte vor Erstaunen nach Luft, als er die kleine Gestalt von Ramirez erkannte, der hinter dem König von Spanien stand, er fragte sich, warum er dieses Gemälde nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er drehte sich, um diese neue Entdeckung mit dem anderen zu teilen, seine Augen strahlten vor Vergnügen, aber sein Gesicht legte sich verwirrt in Falten, als die dunklen Augen hart wurden, die Schutzschirme waren schlagartig wieder an ihrem Platz.

„Er war mein Lehrer, aber, viel mehr als das, er war mein Freund. Als der Kurgan ihn tötete, glaubte ich, dass ich ihn für immer verloren hatte, aber..."

„Wenn Du mit ihm vereint bist, wozu brauchst Du dann mich? Nein. Antworte nicht. Ich weiß es schon."

Die blauen Augen verengten sich vor Verwirrung über den rauen Tonfall, und MacLeon blieb verwirrt und benommen stehen, als der andere auf dem Absatz herumwirbelte und aus der Ausstellungshalle stürmte. Er konnte Katanas Reaktion nicht verstehen, schließlich war Ramirez tot. Er hatte sein Leben gegeben, um Connor Zeit zu verschaffen, damit er das Schild zerstören konnte, der die Erde umgab. Connor seufzte. Er erinnerte sich, dass Ramirez gesagt hatte, dass er nur seinen Namen rufen müsse, und er würde kommen. Das schien schon einmal geschehen zu sein, doch Connor hatte in den letzten zwei Wochen beständig nach ihm gerufen, und Ramirez war nicht zurückgekehrt. Schließlich hatte er akzeptiert, dass es diesmal keine Rückkehr geben würde. Die Magie war vergangen.

Er drehte sich wieder um und starrte das Gemälde an, dass ihr Vergnügen zu einem abrupten Ende gebracht hatte, seine Augen leuchteten, als er den Mann ansah, den er ‚Freund' genannt hatte. Enttäuscht senkte er den Kopf, dann wandte er sich ab und folgte dem anderen Mann. Er brauchte nicht lange, um Katana zu finden, aber er blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen und sah traurig zu, wie der andere auf einer Bank auf dem wunderschönen Gelände der Galerie zusammensank. MacLeod blieb nur die Frage, was er tun konnte, um den Krieger von seinen wahren Gefühlen zu überzeugen.

****

Katana seufzte, als er auf die kalte, harte Steinbank sank. In der Kunstgalerie hatte er sich eingeredet, dass Connor MacLeod etwas mehr als nur Mitleid für ihn empfand, aber sein vergnügtes Gesicht, als der jüngere Mann Ramirez entdeckt hatte, war ein tiefer Schnitt in seine Seele gewesen. Katana fand seinen eigenen Grund dafür, warum MacLeod ihn als Krieger-Gefährten hatte nehmen wollen, obwohl er bereits mit einem anderen verschmolzen war; Macht. MacLeod musste beweisen, dass er fähig war, Zeist zu regieren, und welch besseren Weg dazu gab es, als den vorherigen Anführer als Beute zurückzubringen, als eine Trophäe, dem Spott ausgesetzt.

Er holte tief Atem, als er begriff, wie grausam das Schicksal gewesen war. Selbst der Tod war der Zukunft, die vor ihm lag, vorzuziehen, doch er wusste, MacLeod würde ihn niemals ohne guten Grund freigeben.

Während er allein und elend auf der Steinbank saß, rief sich Katana die Geschichten über das Raumschiff in Erinnerung, die ihm in ferner Jugend erzählt worden waren; wie das Kolonieschiff mit 2000 Kolonisten und 86 Mannschaften auf Zeist abgestürzt war.

Katanas Vater war der Sicherheitsoffizier des Schiffes gewesen. Es gab keine Kommunikation und sie waren so weit vom Kurs abgetrieben, dass zu bezweifeln war, dass sie jemals gefunden wurden. Tingesner, sein Vater, hatte nach einem Kampf die Macht an sich gerissen und den Kapitän getötet. Er nahm sich die Frau eines anderen, und sie gebar ihm Kinder. Viel Zeit war vergangen, aber niemand schien älter zu werden, außer den Kindern, und auch sie hörten auf zu altern, nachdem sie die Reife erreicht hatten. Doch die meisten der Kinder waren steril. Schließlich hatte Tingesner angeordnet, dass die ersten weiblichen Kolonisten mehr und mehr Kinder bekommen mussten. Allmählich war die Bevölkerung angewachsen, bis Tausende mehr auf der Welt lebten.

Anderes wurde entdeckt, das wichtigste war die Quelle ihrer Unsterblichkeit; die Kraft der Belebung.

Katana verzog spöttisch das Gesicht über die Vergesslichkeit seines Volkes. Sein Vater hatte Zeist mit einem Samthandschuh regiert, in dem ein Griff aus Stahl verborgen war. Der sogenannte Frieden war mit dem Blut von tausend Leichen erkauft. Sein Herz sank noch tiefer, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie sein Vater jeden Aufstand im Keim erstickte, indem er sich mit dem besiegten Anführer als Krieger verband und sich ihrer dann entledigte, wenn sie ihm nicht länger nützlich waren. Er hatte sich geschworen, nie eine andere Kreatur so zu behandeln – besser, sie tot zu sehen, als vor der ganzen Welt zu erniedrigen.

Die ebenholzfarbenen Augen wurden noch dunkler, als er andere Erinnerungen aufrief. Tingesner hatte außer sich selbst niemandem gestattet, einen anderen zu köpfen, und er tötete die Unschuldigen zusammen mit den Schuldigen, um ihre Lebenskraft zu nehmen und damit seine eigene Macht zu stärken. Obwohl Katana sein erstgeborener Sohn war, so war er doch genauso ein Sklave seines Vaters wie die entmannten Krieger, die sein Vater dem Volk vorgeführt hatte; doch anders als diese Krieger war sein Geist frei gewesen, und er war intelligent genug, um Tingesner glauben zu lassen, dass er ein treuer Diener war... bis zu dem Tag, an dem er seinem Vater den Kopf genommen hatte.

Katana studierte das tief vernarbte Gewebe seiner linken Hand. Er hatte seinen Vater vor über siebenhundert Jahren vernichtet, doch immer noch konnte er den benommenen Unglauben in den dunklen Augen sehen, die so wie seine eigenen waren, als das schwere Schwert im Bogen auf den verletzlichen Nacken zuflog. Es war ein Rückschlag der Belebung gewesen, der ihn vernarbt hatte. Der Stoß aus all der Energie, die sein Vater während der Jahrhunderte durch das Köpfen anderer erworben hatte, war für seinen jungfräulichen Körper fast zuviel gewesen.

Ja, sein Vater war ein grausamer Mann gewesen, der sein Schicksal verdient hatte, und Katana hatte seinen Platz als Anführer eingenommen.

Er lachte leise, als er daran dachte, wie er MacLeod gesagt hatte, dass Frieden stark überschätzt sei. Wenigstens war seine Regentschaft ehrlich gewesen – er verbarg seine Attentate, die Hinrichtungen und die Wahrheit nicht hinter honigsüßen Worten. Er runzelte die Stirn. MacLeods Erinnerungen an Zeist und seine Geschichte waren durch fünf Jahrhunderte des Emils verzerrt. Alles was er kannte waren die frühen Jahre, als Katana offen aggressiv gewesen war, während er versuchte, seinen Anspruch auf die Führerschaft zu festigen; aber Zeist war eine raue unnachgiebige Welt aus Wüste und Felsen, wo der Starke im Kampf um die Lebensqualität – vielleicht sogar um das Leben selbst – über den Schwachen herrschte. Und das Volk von Zeist war genauso rau und unnachgiebig wie der Planet.

Der einst stolze Kopf senkte sich in Schande, seine abschweifende Einbildungskraft stellte sich bereits den Empfang vor, den er durch seine früheren Untergebenen erhalten würde. Sein Mund presste sich entschlossen zusammen. Er würde der Bevölkerung von Zeist nicht auf die gleiche Weise vorgeführt werden wie die längst toten Krieger, die von seinem Vater ausgestellt wurden wie kastrierte Lustknaben. Der schnelle Verstand, der ihn für so viele Jahrhunderte an der Macht gehalten hatte, verarbeitete alle Fakten, und ein kleines sardonisches Lächeln hob seine Mundwinkel, als sich in seinen Gedanken eine Lösung formte.

****

„Ich will nach Zeist zurück."

Connor MacLeod starrte den älteren Krieger erstaunt an. Erst gestern hatte Katana ihn beinahe angefleht, noch eine Weile auf der Erde zu bleiben, und jetzt wollte er ohne weitere Verzögerung auf ihre Heimatwelt zurück. Seine Augen wurden schmal, als er seinen Blick tief in die ebenholzdunklen Tiefen bohrte, um einen Hintergedanken zu entdecken.

„Warum?"

„Zeist braucht einen Regenten. Ich hatte nie vor, so lange wegzubleiben."

MacLeod starrte den anderen Krieger weiterhin an, er glaubte den Worten nicht ganz, und doch war er nicht in der Lage zu verstehen, warum er sich so unbehaglich fühlte. Er streckte die Hand aus und strich mit einer Fingerspitze über die weiche Haut von der Schläfe bis zum Kiefer, das Licht in seinen Augen erlosch, als der andere unter der Berührung kälter wurde. LacLeod schürzte die Lippen, um die Worte zurückzuhalten, die in seinem Verstand herumwirbelten, und fragte sich, wie viel länger es wohl dauern würde, um Katana zu überzeugen, das seine Absichten gut waren. Er wollte den starken Körper besitzen, in das willige Fleisch einsinken, das die Zeit nicht zerstören würde. Er hatte Jahrhunderte damit verbracht, Geliebte und Freunde zu beobachten, wie sie den marschierenden Füssen der Zeit zum Opfer fielen, und sich jemanden gewünscht, mit dem er seine Ewigkeit verbringen konnte. Die Vernunft hatte ihm gesagt, dass dieser Jemand Ramirez sein müsse, sein Freund und Lehrer, doch seine Seele hatte den vernarbten, dunkelhaarigen Krieger längst vor jener letzten Konfrontation in der Kammer mit dem Schildgenerator gefordert.

Seine Augen wurden schmal, während er den anderen Mann ansah. Die Verschmelzung gab ihm die Fähigkeit, in die Gedanken seines Gefährten einzudringen, doch wieder ließ MacLeod diese Idee sofort fallen. Katana war ihm viel zu wichtig. Er schluckte hart, er fürchtete, dass er bei einem Versuch, den lebhaften Verstand zukontrollieren, Katana für immer verlieren würde. Er nickte, sein Mund wurde schmal, als er der Bitte des anderen nachgab.

MacLeod ließ die Kraft, die er in sich hatte, über die Grenzen des Weltalls hinaus treiben, bis sich seine Gedanken mit dem Hohepriester auf Zeist verbanden. Augenblicke später fühlte er eine alte, doch seltsam vertraute Energie durch seinen Körper züngeln, und die Welt um ihn herum löste sich auf. Er warf den Kopf zurück, die Fäuste geballt, und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, als er freigelassen wurde, seine Beine zitterten vor Erschöpfung, sie drohten unter ihm nachzugeben. Ein Blick zur Seite brachte neue Schwäche, als seine von Freude erfüllter Blick auf die kauernde Gestalt seines mit ihm verbundenen Kriegers fiel, und er kicherte leise, als er die Angst erkannte, die sein Herz beim ersten Kribbeln des Rückkehrmechanismus, das über seine Nervenenden tanzte, ergriffen hatte; seine Angst, zurückzukehren und eine leere Stelle in seiner Seele zu finden, wo ihm sein Partner entrissen worden war, blieb unbegründet.

„Willkommen, Highlander."

MacLeods Augen wurden groß, und er wirbelte herum und begegnete dem schiefen Lächeln seines alten Lehrers.

„Ramirez? Wie...?"

Die dunklen Augen zwinkerten unter den ergrauenden Augenbrauen, sie fassten sich fest bei den Händen.

„Ich sagte Dir doch, es ist wie Magie."

MacLeod zog den anderen in eine volle Umarmung, sein weiches Lachen erfüllte den kathedralenartigen Raum, doch er zog sich zurück, als er fühlte, wie sich Ramirez in seinen Armen versteifte. Seine Augen folgten dem kalten Blick zu der Stelle, wo Katana stand, ein Schwert in der Hand, mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen, der bewusstlose Körper eines der Priester lang auf dem kalten Steinboden hinter ihm.

Ramirez schob MacLeod zur Seite und stellte sich dem ihn umkreisenden Krieger. Er packte rechtzeitig einen langen Kerzenleuchter aus Metall, um den ersten Stoß zu parieren. Weitere Stöße folgten in einem solchen Blutrausch, dass Ramirez nach und nach gegen die Steinwand gedrängt wurde, die Metallstange flog aus seinem Griff, als das schwere Schwert in von seinem Körper wegdrehte. Ramirez gefror, als Katana das Schwert in die Position zum letzten Schlag brachte, der Ramirez' Kopf von seinem Körper trennen würde.

****

Als das Schwert auf den ungeschützten Nacken herabflog, hielt ein anderer die Bewegung auf, und Katana lächelte, als er die mörderische Wut sah, die die blauen Augen erfüllte. Katana führte die Illusion weiter, indem er die Schläge seines neuen Gegners parierte und erwiderte; und dann, bevor die Wut Zeit hatte, sich zu erschöpfen, ließ er zu, dass der Schwung eines weiteren Schlags ihm das schwere Schwert aus der Hand schlug, und er fiel auf die Knie. Er sah MacLeod das Schwert heben, und in der letzten Sekunde, als die Klinge auf ihn zuschwang, gestattete er seinem Verlangen nach Connor LacLeod freien Lauf.

Als die Stille sich ausdehnte, verengten sich die dunklen Augen vor Verwirrung. War die Klinge so scharf gewesen, dass er den Schmerz erst noch fühlen musste? Seine Augen blickten immer noch in die von MacLeod, doch sie wanderten zu der Stelle, wo die beiden Hände fest den Griff umklammerten, das Schwert am Ende des Schwungs fest hielten, nur Zentimeter von seinem Nacken entfernt. Er hörte einen der Priester wütend rufen.

„Worauf wartest Du? Mach ein Ende."

****

MacLeod senkte das Schwert und warte, bis die dunklen Augen erneut seinem Blick begegneten. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, in Katanas Augen stand Angst, MacLeods Augen waren voller kalter Wut. Der Highlander lächelte, als schockiertes Begreifen über das ausdrucksvolle Gesicht ging, seine blauen Augen wurden schmal, als er in die Seele seines Kriegergefährten eindrang, er entriss dem geschlagenen Mann alle Gedanken. Als er sich schließlich zurückzog, sackte der ältere Mann zusammen, und durch den höhlenartigen Raum hallte ein raues Schluchzen. Katana hob das tränenüberströmte Gesicht, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben bettelte er.

„Mach ein Ende. Bitte."

Bei dem leisen verneinenden Kopfschüttelten wurde sein Gesicht lang. MacLeod wandte sich seinem alten Freund zu.

„Er... will mich, aber er glaubte, dass ich ihn nicht lieben könnte... dass ich bereits Dich erwählt hätte. Er dachte, er wäre nur ein Sklave, um ihn der Lächerlichkeit preiszugeben..." MacLeod blickte auf den schluchzenden Mann hinunter, „... und er wollte nicht lange genug leben, um diese letzte Schande zu fühlen, aber er wusste, dass nur ich ihn freigeben konnte."

„Also deshalb hat er mich angegriffen."

MacLeod lächelte, als Ramirez zeigte, dass er schnell die fehlerlose Logik verstand, die Connor MacLeod in dem brillanten Verstand hatte wirbeln sehen. Ramirez sprach weiter.

„Als er erkannte, dass wir beide verbunden sind, begriff er auch, dass ich regeneriert würde, wenn Du nach Zeist zurückkehrst. Er wollte Dich wütend genug machen, um seinen Kopf zu nehmen. Mich anzugreifen, hat das beinahe erreicht."

MacLeod kniete vor der gebeuten Gestalt nieder, als Ramirez verstummte, eine Hand hob das Kinn, bis sein weicher gewordener Blick auf das emotional erschöpfte Gesicht fiel.

„Doch er brachte es nicht fertig, sein ganzes Verlangen, das er für mich empfand, zurückzuhalten, er glaube, ich sei zu wütend und zu gefühllos, um rechtzeitig seine Gedanken zu empfangen, um den tödlichen Streich noch aufzuhalten."

Ramirez strich sich über den grau gefleckten Bart und wandte sich dem Hohepriester zu, der die ganze Szene schweigend mitangesehen hatte. Der alte Priester nickte, und MacLeod versteifte sich, als er ein geringes Eindringen in seine Gedanken fühlte. Er blickte seinen Freund und Lehrer verwirrt an, als er Ramirez nicht mehr fühlen konnte.

„Ich habe unsere Verbindung abgeschwächt... für den Moment. Du hast immer noch viel zu lernen, Highlander." Er lachte leise. „Vielleicht wir beide, aber die nächste Lektion musst Du auf die harte Weise lernen. Ich kann Dich nicht lehren."

Connor MacLeod folgte seinem Blick zu der zusammengekauerten Gestalt, dann drehte sich fragend wieder zurück.

„Als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind, sagte ich Dir, Du hättest eine große Bestimmung vor Dir. Erinnerst Du Dich? Und als wir uns miteinander verbunden haben, und ich Dich zum Anführer machte, fragtest Du: ‚Wo fangen wir an?'. Meine Antwort war, ‚DU fängst mit Katana an.' Also, es ist Zeit anzufangen. Ich werde zu Dir kommen, wenn die Zeit reif ist."

Seine Augen wurden groß, als Ramirez ihm zublinzelte, und dann errötete er heftig, als ihm die Bedeutung klar wurde. MacLeod half dem besiegten Krieger auf die Beine und halb tragend, halb führend brachte er ihn den langen Korridor entlang, er verfolgte die Schritte zurück, die er vor fünf Jahrhunderten gegangen war, bis er zum dem Raum kam, wo die volle Erkenntnis seines Verlangens nach General Katana begonnen hatte.

****

MacLeod legte den emotional und körperlich erschöpften Krieger auf die weiche Decke des großen Betts. Er konnte die zu Schlitzen zusammengezogenen Augen auf sich fühlen, wie sie ihm folgten, als er in dem großen Raum umherging. Er legte den langen Regenmantel ab und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, seine eigenen Augen studierten das Heben und Senken der breiten Brust unter dem dünnen Baumwoll-T-Shirt, dann hoben sie sich zu dem tränenfleckigen Gesicht. Er zog sein eigenes Sweatshirt über den Kopf und ließ das Kleidungsstück auf den Boden fallen, dann senkte er die Hände und zog sich und Katana Stiefel und Socken aus. LacLeod hielt inne, um die Reaktion seines Gefährten zu prüfen, er lächelte, als er das feine Zittern bemerkte. Er beugte sich vor und zog das dunkle T-Shirt aus der Jeans, bis seine Finger unter den Stoff schlüpfen konnten. Seine Hand traf auf warme, weiche Haut. Er ließ seine Finger den Rand des Brustkorbs entlang gleiten, sie folgten dem Weg aufwärts bis zum Schlüsselbein, bevor sie sich wieder senkten, seine empfindliche Handfläche registrierte den spärlichen Haarwuchs und eine erhobene Brustwarze. Sein Blick wich nicht von dem ausdrucksvollen Gesicht.

MacLeod beobachtete, wie sich die dunklen Wimpern schlossen und der empfindsame Mund sich öffnete, während Gefühle durch ihre Verbindung strömten und ihrer beider Leidenschaft entzündeten. Der Kopf bog sich zurück und entblößte die verletzliche Kehle, und MacLeod fiel vorwärts und bedeckte das neue Angebot mit scharfen Bissen und weichen Küssen. Er griff hinter den dunklen Kopf, Finger verfingen sich in weichem Haar, und er zog das Gesicht zurück, bis seine Lippen die des anderen in einem hungrigen Kuss ergreifen konnten. Die Lippen unter den seinen waren weich und zitterten vor Furcht und Vergnügen. MacLeod stieß seine Zunge in die weiche Höhlung, er genoss die Besitzgier, die diese Handlung auslöste, während er die starken Zähne und die weiche Innenwand erforschte. Schließlich stieß er gegen die gehorsame, weiche Zunge seines Geliebten, die empfindlichen Spitzen trafen sich, bevor sie zur Seite zuckten.

MacLeod ließ den Mund los und sog keuchend Luft in seine hungrigen Lungen, dann blickte er wieder in das gerötete Gesicht, das unter ihm lag.

„Hast Du es schon begriffen?"

Der Highlander lachte leise über die dämmernde Erkenntnis auf dem Gesicht seines mit ihm vereinten Kriegers und ließ seine Gedanken den quecksilbrigen Pfad entlang gleiten, um seinen Gefährten in einen Nebel aus Vergnügen und Hingabe zu hüllen. Sein Lachen hallte den Pfad entlang und entlockte seinem zukünftigen Geliebten ein leises Stöhnen, als das Echo über die leeren Jahre widerhallte, um die Lücke in Geist und Seele auszufüllen.

Katana schluckte hart, doch sein Blick blieb fest auf die leuchtenden, blauen Augen über den seinen gerichtet. Er hatte es schon begriffen, aber er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass es die Wahrheit war, und doch hatte er gefühlt, dass die Verbindung zwischen MacLeod und Ramirez nachließ – er hatte in seinem eigenen Geist gefühlt, wie sie dunkler wurde, ungebrochen, aber unterdrückt.

Ein heißer Mund bedeckte erneut den seinen, doch diesmal blieb Katana nicht passiv liegen, sondern bäumte sich auf, um ihre Lippen zusammenzupressen, die Zungen kämpften wild um die Vorherrschaft. Starke Arme packten breite Schultern, um ihre Körper noch enger zusammenzupressen, und als sie sich schließlich trennten, wirbelte Katanas Verstand unter der Gewalt seiner eigenen Leidenschaft.

MacLeod hockte sich auf die Absätze, die Knie auf beiden Seiten der feste, in Jeans gehüllten Schenkel. Er lächelte über den liederlichen Anblick, der sich ihm bot, da lag Katana, das T-Shirt unter den Achseln gebündelt, mit unordentlichen Haaren; die körperliche Manifestation von MacLeods Wollust erkenntlich an den geschwollenen Lippen und den geröteten Stellen an der empfindlichen Kehle. Während er zusah, wand sich Katana, um das dunkle T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen, Katana hielt den Atem an, als MacLeod die Gürtelschnalle öffnete, die Haken öffnete und langsam den Reißverschluss der Jeans herunterzog. MacLeod erweiterte die Öffnung und brachte einen Büschel dicker, dunkler Haare zum Vorschein, die tiefer in die dunkle Jeans hinabführten.

Er rückte zur Seite und hob fragend eine Augenbraue, und Katana antwortete, indem er seine Hüften anhob, damit der Highlander die Jeans die starken Schenkel hinunter schieben konnte. Ein kurzer Ruck an jedem Hosenbein, und die Jeans waren schnell ausgezogen, sie fielen neben dem Bett hinunter.

MacLeod lehnte sich zurück und blickte offen anerkennend auf die nackte Gestalt hinab, die still vor ihm lag. Seine Augen wanderten von den dunklen Augen abwärts, sie verweilten ein wenig bei den leicht geöffneten, von Küssen angeschwollenen Lippen, an der Verbindung zwischen Hals und Schulter, wo seine früheren Aufmerksamkeiten schnell verblassende Zeichen hinterlassen hatten, dann erreichten sie die dunkelbraune, flache Scheibe einer Brustwarze. Er lächelte, als sich die Haut unter seinem heißen, forschenden Blick zusammenzog, bis sich die Brustwarze aufrichtete; ein kleiner Teil von ihm registrierte das beschleunigte Atmen, während sich die feste Brust unter der Intensität der mentalen Liebkosungen, die dem Weg von MacLeods Augen folgten, heftig hob. Jene von Lust verdunkelten, blauen Augen, bewegten sich tiefer, sie tanzten über den flachen Bauch und sahen die Muskeln als Reaktion auf seine mentale Berührung zucken, dann senkten sie sich weiter und folgten dem Pfeil aus dunklen Haaren, der am Nabel begann. Schließlich fiel sein Blick auf die dicke Säule rosigen Fleisches, die sich ihm entgegen wölbte. Seine Gedanken streichelten die zarte Haut und wurden durch die kleine Perle eines Lusttropfens belohnt, der aus der Spitze sickerte, und am Rand seines Gesichtsfelds sah er Katana den Kopf zurückwerfen, die Knöchel wurden weiß, als seine Hände sich in die weiche Bettdecke krallten. Sein eigener Körper fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit einem Jahrhundert lebendig an. Seine Nervenenden kitzelten, als ein elektrischer Schauer durch seinen Körper tanzte... einer Belebung so ähnlich... doch nicht so verzehrend. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Er konnte nicht länger nur hinsehen. Er musste das warme Fleisch berühren, die empfindliche Haut streicheln, kosten. Er streckte die Hand aus und ließ einen Finger die erhobene Brustwarze reizen, er fühlte, wie sie hart wurde, seine Gesicht senkte sich herab, auf die andere zu, bis...

****

Katana stöhnte, sein Kopf bewegte sich hin und her, während eine samtene Zunge um seine Brustwarze kreiste, bevor sie in Hitze und Nässe von MacLeods Mund eingehüllt wurde. Scharfe Zähne schürften über das zarte Fleisch, während die andere Brustwarze sanft zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hin- und hergerollt wurde. Er hob die Hände, seine Finger verfingen sich in den langen braunen Haaren, er war nicht sicher, ob er den Kopf wegschieben oder näher heranziehen sollte. Er schluchzte auf, als sich der Kopf von allein wegbewegte, dann schnappte er nach Luft, als sich der Mund abwechselnd küssend und leckend einen Weg nach unten suchte. Katana hielt den Atem an, sowohl aus Furcht als auch aus Erwartung.

„Oh ja... ja.."

Feuchte Hitze senkte sich auf sein brennendes Fleisch, die flexible Zunge umkreiste die Eichel, erkundete den Schlitz und kostete von dem üppigen Lusttropfen. Er fühlte, wie er tiefer in die heiße Höhlung aufgenommen wurde, die Zähne streiften leicht über die Länge seine Schwanzes, und jeder Gedanke an Verrat und Ablehnung floh aus seinem Kopf, er registrierte kaum die Finger, die seine straffen Hoden streichelten und dann zu der kleinen gekräuselte Öffnung hinunterglitten. Ein mit Speichel geglätteter Finger umkreiste den Rand, sanft stieß er im Rhythmus mit dem langsamen Saugen gegen den Muskel. Er entspannte sich und fühlte den Finger eindringen, kreisen, an der weichen Innenwand reiben, langsam bewegte er sich tiefer hinein, bis er MacLeods Faust gegen seinen Körper gepresst fühlen konnte. Das Saugen wurde intensiver, als sich der Finger zur Hälfte zurückzog, doch ihm folgte sofort ein zweiter. Katana empfand einen Ruck, als die Finger über eine empfindliche Stelle tief in seinem Inneren strichen, seine Augen flogen auf, doch er sah nichts, als sein langsam aufgebauter Orgasmus von dem neuen Reiz überwältigt wurde, und er schrie heiser auf, als sich Wärme aus seiner Magengrube über jedes Nervenende ausbreitete und ihn höher und höher trug, bis er die Sterne erreichte, die in seinem Kopf explodierten.

MacLeod leckte noch einmal, dann bewegte er sich den starken Körper entlang nach oben und nahm den anderen in einem tiefen Kuss, er teilte den Geschmack seines Geliebten mit ihm. Er flüsterte leise.

„Dreh Dich um."

Katanas erschöpfte, aber gesättigte Augen begegneten den lusterfüllten seines Geliebten, und er drehte sich auf den Bauch. Er hob seine Hüften, als ihm ein Kissen untergeschoben wurde, und dann entspannte er sich, als die speichelfeuchten Finger zu ihrer früheren Aufgabe zurückkehrten, die kleine Öffnung zu streicheln. Er schob sich zurück, als diese Finger wieder hinein glitten, er begrüßte diese Intimität. Ein dritter Finger vereinte sich mit den anderen, sie arbeiteten gemeinsam an der Dehnung und Vorbereitung.

Katana stöhnte, als sich die Finger zurückzogen, doch seine Muskeln spannten sich an, als er etwas großes, stumpfes gegen die immer noch enge Öffnung stoßen fühlte.

Die Ranke eines Gedankens liebkoste seinen Verstand, beruhigend, liebevoll, und er entspannte sich, nur um leise in das Kissen unter ihm zu schreien, als der dicke Kopf von MacLeods Schwanz den engen jungfräulichen Muskel durchdrang.

MacLeod hielt völlig still. Er wollte, dass es für sie beide schön war. Nach einem Moment entspannte sich der Muskel um ihn, und er schob sich ein paar Zentimeter weiter hinein, zur gleichen Zeit zog er Katana rückwärts auf die Knie. Langsam zog er sich zurück, bis nur die dicke Eichel im Inneren blieb, dann stieß er fester hinein, bis er ein paar Zentimeter weiter drinnen war. Wieder hielt er still, dann wiederholte er diese Aktion, bis mit einem Stöhnen des Vergnügens die ganze Länge in dieser heißen, engen Hülle willigen Fleisches aufgenommen war. Seine Hände spreizten sich über die Hüften, er hielt Katana auf der Stelle fest, während er seine Hüften rollte, er genoss das Gefühl, wie sich seine Eier fest an den Körper seines Geliebten pressten. Er streckte seine Gedanken aus wie er seine Hand ausstreckte, er erfüllte den anderen mit seiner Lust, während er den langsam wachsenden Schwanz packte. MacLeod massierte langsam das Organ im Rhythmus seiner eigenen Stöße in den nachgiebigen Körper, ein Lächeln der Liebe und des Verlangens erleuchtete seine Züge, als Katana sich gegen ihn zu drängen begann und damit sein Eindringen noch vertiefte. Er veränderte den Winkel seiner Stöße und fühlte den Pfahl in seiner Hand zucken und die Muskeln in Katanas Arsch sich verengen, als sein stumpfer Schwanz über die Prostata seines Geliebten rieb.

Das Gefühl, das sich langsam in seinem Körper aufbaute, wurde stärker, seine Stöße schneller. Seine Hand massierte seinen Geliebten, die Finger glitten leicht über den von Samen glatten Schaft. Plötzlich begann der Körper unter ihm wild zu bocken, der Schwanz in seiner Hand zuckte, und die Muskeln, die seinen eigenen Pfahl umgaben, zogen sich eng zusammen, während dicke kremige Flüssigkeit aus seinem Geliebten herausschoss und seine Hand bedeckte. Sein eigener Orgasmus überwältigte ihn, zerriss Körper und Geist, während er seinen Geliebten körperlich und mental fester packte.

Als er schließlich wieder zu sich kam, lag er über den breiten Rücken ausgestreckt, sein weich gewordener Penis stak noch immer in der lebendigen Hülle. Er zog ihn vorsichtig heraus, rollte sich auf die Seite und nahm den mit ihm vereinten Gefährten in die Arme.

„Also, hast Du es jetzt endlich begriffen?"

Katana lächelte an der glatten Säule von MacLeods Hals und küsste die weiche Haut. Eine Antwort war wirklich nicht mehr nötig... Connor LacLeod konnte all seine Liebe und Verlangen durch die gekräftigte und jetzt unzerbrechliche Verbindung lesen.

* * * *


End file.
